Question: If $x \star y = x+4y$ and $x \veebar y = (6-x)(y)$, find $(-6 \veebar -1) \star 2$.
Solution: First, find $-6 \veebar -1$ $ -6 \veebar -1 = (6-(-6))(-1)$ $ \hphantom{-6 \veebar -1} = -12$ Now, find $-12 \star 2$ $ -12 \star 2 = -12+(4)(2)$ $ \hphantom{-12 \star 2} = -4$.